The present invention relates to a tool mount assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mount assembly for use with a light tool.
Systems are known to provide mounting capabilities for a wide variety of items. For example, systems are available to mount a computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), global positioning system (GPS) device or the like to a vehicle dashboard or windshield. One family of mounts is currently available from Ram Mounting Systems of Seattle, Wash. These mounts or mounting systems permit mounting a device, permanently or temporarily to many different surfaces.
Typically, a mount includes various joints, such as ball and socket joints, hinges and the like to permit articulating elements relative to one another. For example, one such mount includes a base that is attached to a surface and an arm hingedly mounted to the base. A socket joint is mounted to the arm. A ball mounts to the device (by, for example, a carrier or threaded element engaging the device) that inserts into the socket. The device can thus be manipulated relative to the surface on which it is mounted.
In the testing industry, blacklights or ultraviolet (UV) lights are used to identify imperfections in machined parts. For example, in magnetic particle inspection, a solution is applied to a part that is subject to UV light. Imperfections such as cracks, fissures and the like are then visible under this light.
Most lights are hand-held, and thus a part is not easily manipulated (turned, rotated or the like) to permit inspection. One known mounting system includes a post with a stalk onto which the light is mounted. However, such systems do not afford great flexibility for lighting desired areas. It is often desired to mount the light at an inspection station, and to be able to move the light, so that it can be directed at the part.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light mount assembly that provides a high amount of flexibility and maneuverability. Desirably, such a mount assembly is used with standard, known mounting system components. More desirably, such a mount assembly permits locating the light at a specific, desired location and securely clamping the light at that location.